Thalia at Camp Half-Blood
by Platinum Book
Summary: This is a chronicle of what happened between SoM and TTC. In other words, the time directly after Thalia is revived and living at Camp Half-Blood. About how Thalia adjusts to being safe, all that has happened, and her relationships with all the other demigods. Rated T for violence, language, and semi-serious themes. Probably minor background Percabeth as well.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any work used in this story. This is purely for entertainment purposes, not money**

**Prologue **

Thalia POV

I had no idea what was going on. I remembered fighting the Kindly Ones on top of the hill for my life and...losing? Yeah, I knew that I had died, that was for sure. But this couldn't have been The Underworld. There was no way that dear old Uncle Hades would try so hard to kill me and then _not _streamline me straight to The Fields of Punishment, right?

So no, this wasn't the Underworld, and anyway, my death felt far off. Like a lot had happened between now and then. I had vague recollections of things that had been going on. I knew that I had heard, no, sensed is more accurate, Annabeth a few times. And Luke. And something about a... lightning bolt? Or was it poison?

I was starting to regain more consciousness. It hurt to breathe; I coughed and opened my eyes. Right in front of them was a boy.

"Who-" I started to ask.

"I'm Percy," he cut me off. "You're safe now."

_I must be at the camp then, _I thought. _But then... what happened?_

"Strangest dream…" I tried to explain. How do you explain what has happened to me? _I _didn't even know yet.

"It's okay." He assured me.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I wasn't even sure I knew what _okay _even was anymore. So I replied, "Dying." It was the last thing I remembered doing.

"No," he reassured me. "You're okay. What's your name?"

I was a little nervous. Names had power, after all. I'd learned that much, after all the close calls. But something was different about him. He was a demigod, I could just tell.

The way he looked at me after he asked made me think that he already knew somehow. I looked into his sea green eyes and said, "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

Percy POV

I looked back toward Chiron and Annabeth. Now I understood why everybody looked so stunned. She was _dead_. Was as in the past tense. But we had to do something fast, otherwise it was looking like Thalia's second life wasn't going to last very long. I wouldn't think that being a tree for six years would be too good for someone's health.

Thalia saying her name appeared to have shook Annabeth out of her daze, thank Poseidon. I didn't have any clue what to do. We didn't exactly have "In case a formerly dead demigod has come out of a tree" drills.

Annabeth was trying to help Thalia up, and gestured for me to come help. Thalia seemed to recognize Annabeth, and finally looked like she was accepting that she was safe. Chiron was still stunned, which kind of sucked. It would have been more than a little helpful to have a centaur help bring the half-conscious daughter of Zeus the half mile from her (would it even be considered "her's" anymore?) pine tree to the Big House. But no. Instead it was me, Annabeth, and eventually a still-freaked out Grover that carried Thalia to the Big House, and then into the sickroom.

I thought about my father's words. _Brace yourself._ I guess it was kinda obvious now why he would say that, but did it really help? I still felt like my whole world was rocked. It wasn't lost on me that this might mean that the whole "child of the big three" prophecy might not be about me. It didn't help that I didn't know Thalia at all. Sure, Annabeth and Grover and even Luke have talked about her plenty, but I still didn't know what to feel. Was I even _supposed _to feel anything?

Annabeth and I walked out onto the porch; Grover was staying by Thalia. Chiron, Mr. D, and a few senior campers were standing out there, waiting.

Dionysus looked bored, like his half-sisters popped out of trees all the time. Then again, Zeus probably has at least a few nymph daughters, so I guess they did. Chiron's expression was shifting from shock to worry to hope then back to worry, like an emotional traffic light. The senior campers couldn't calm down. Some were whispering to one another, others were bouncing around, and others didn't seem to know what to do. They all just looked like they wanted news, but I didn't know what to say. Of course, Annabeth seemed to.

"Er, she's inside, resting," She looked at Chiron. "I think we should keep watch over her, just in case something changes, but for the most part she looks completely…. normal. I've never heard of anything like this. Has the fleece ever done something like this before?"

"No," he said quietly. "Unless I am very much mistaken, this is unheard of."

"I guess the best thing to do would be to just start your normal morning," I said, "You'll know when something happens, but for now, it looks like she just needs rest."

**AN: So, here's the prologue. I know it was rather short, but I plan on making the actual chapter longer. Any type of constructive criticism or any other advice is the best review you can leave, and would be much appreciated. If anyone is acting OOC feel free, no, feel obliged to tell me, as that is my greatest fear. Also, I'm sorry to say it, but for the most part the point of this fic is for me to gauge my writing level and this IS my first fic. That being said, I really do like where this is going. It's doubtful that there will be a big overreaching conflict other than the looming war, but I am looking forward to writing this. **


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any work used in this story. This is purely for entertainment purposes, not money**

**Chapter I**

Thalia POV

I woke up in a bed after what felt like the first decent sleep I'd had for years. I had made it. I had made it to Camp Half-Blood, where I could be safe. _Safe_. The idea was almost laughable, and I almost did. Thankfully I didn't, as the boy from last night appeared to be there, and I would look pretty much insane if I burst into hysterics.

So instead I said, "Hey."

"Hey." He replied.

So far we were off to a great start.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked with concern. Although almost with a hint of amusement, like he wanted to add; _"You don't feel like turning into another tree?"_

I nodded, and he shook his head.

"Well," He said, pushing a glass of nectar towards me. "Annabeth told me to give you this anyway, just in case."

I looked up at the name "Annabeth". I thought that had been her earlier, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to say anything about it in case it would make me look dumb. At the same time though, it made me think about Luke. What about him? I definitely didn't see him earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson," He said. "Son of Poseidon."

I'll admit, that shocked me. Here was another child of the Big Three. Poseidon had a child as well. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. On one hand, I wasn't alone anymore. Maybe he could relate to me, but I didn't really know him yet. On the other hand, I knew how strong children of the Big Three are (obviously). He would make a dangerous enemy, but again, an equally helpful ally.

"I'm going to go get Annabeth," He interrupted my thoughts. "She'll want to see you."

"No," I said. "I'm feeling pretty good, I can walk. Take me to her."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded

"Alright then, come on."

I started getting up, but gods, it hurt. Everywhere was sore. I guess being revived from the dead really takes it out of you.

He helped me up, looking sympathetic, like he'd been in my situation a few times. I managed to get up, and out the door. It hurt to walk, but at the same time it felt good. Like stretching after sitting down for a long time. A _really _long time.

I took in my surroundings as we walked. There was a volleyball court not far off, with satyrs and demigods playing. They all had orange T-shirts on. The words were big and simple enough that even with my dyslexia, I could read what they said; _Camp Half-Blood._

Beyond that was what looked like an Ancient Greek pavilion, and I realized that it must be the mess hall. The stone picnic tables were self-explanatory, but I wondered what the brazier in the center was for.

And then the cabins. I didn't know what to make of them. The giant white one at the end was obviously Zeus. Typical Dad. And there were a few others I could guess.

The one we were walking towards was blue and gold, with an owl on the front. I figured it must be the Athena Cabin.

Annabeth POV

How long had it been since Thalia came back? I think it was about ten hours. By Athena, I still couldn't believe it. Furthermore, I couldn't believe that I couldn't believe it. I should have seen it coming. Maybe I did but I just didn't want to acknowledge it, in case I just got my hopes up.

Luke must have known. _"I was going to let you take the Fleece...once I was done with it." _he had said. Why else would he have said that? I froze.

Luke. Oh gods, what were we going to tell Thalia about Luke? He was her best friend, maybe even...more. I don't know, I was seven back then, I didn't pay too much attention to stuff like that. When she found out he had betrayed us….well it wouldn't be pretty, I was sure of that.

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Malcolm said. "Percy's here. And….I think she's with him."

What?! Why didn't Seaweed Brain just come get me like I told him? Then I remembered how proud and stubborn Thalia was. She wouldn't have wanted to just lie in bed. I'd bet that she insisted on coming here herself.

"Let them in." I said.

Malcolm opened the door, and outside Thalia just stood there. Percy gestured for her to go in, but she didn't move.

"Annabeth?" She said, staring at me. "Is that really you?"

I nodded, glad I was able to not cry. Seeing Thalia like this again, not like this morning, where she was barely conscious, but fine and healthy, for the first time in six years was almost too much.

I walked outside to greet her and Percy, and we walked silently to the lake.

"It's so weird seeing you like this, Annabeth," Thalia said. "The last time I saw you you were seven. Not only that, but it barely feels like a year ago since I.. well, you know."

"Died." Percy said. Couldn't the gods give him more tact?

Thalia glared at him, and I almost pitied him. Her glares could be downright terrifying.

"Yes, since I died," she said shortly. "How long has it been, anyway?"

"Six years, I replied." I replied.

"Wow," She said very quietly, almost a whisper. "And what…. what's it like here? Is it really that much safer than being on the run?"

"Yeah, mostly because of you" Percy said.

"What? How?"

"When your dad….turned you into a tree," I said. "It created a barrier around the camp. Monsters can't get in unless they're summoned."

"Why in Hades would anybody want to summon them?" She asked. I almost laughed. It was almost exactly what Percy had said.

"Practice fights. Practical Jokes." Percy said with a smirk, and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We both started laughing, and needless to say, Thalia was looking quite confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked. "It was a fair question."

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Just that Percy said pretty much the same thing when he came to camp."

"And when was that?"

"Last summer."

"Oh. So what's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Percy and I said at the same time.

Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"Well," Percy said. "Last year your dad thought I stole his lightning bolt, and Annabeth, Grover and I went on a little walk down to Hades to get it back."

"Hades didn't really have it anyway," I added, knowing how Percy would probably leave out some important details. "But we got it back to Zeus in the end."

"Wow," Thalia said with a smirk. "That's _almost _as impressive as the stuff I've done."

I groaned, but they didn't hear me. I could see where this was going...

"Well then," Percy continued. "This year we went through the sea of monsters to get the Golden Fleece to save _your_ poisoned tree. And to rescue Grover from his marriage."

"That's not important right now, Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Wait, what?" Thalia asked, very confused. Then she realized what I hoped she wouldn't; "Why was my tree poisoned?"

Thalia POV

"Why was my tree poisoned?" I asked. I had some suspicions, but I was praying to Zeus that I was wrong. And I really don't like praying to my father.

"Thalia," Annabeth said anxiously. "Are you sure you want to know right now? Can't we talk about this later?"

"You're the daughter of Athena. I thought knowledge was power and all that?"

"Fine! But let's go somewhere a little more….private. Follow me."

So Percy, who by the way, had been scowling this whole time, presumably about the reason my tree was poisoned, and I followed Annabeth to the large farm house I woke up in.

"This is the Big House," she explained. "Sort of our meeting/planning place."

"_Big House?_" I snorted. "That's real creative.

Percy and Annabeth shrugged. I froze.

There was a centaur. I knew they existed, of course, but I didn't expect one to be at camp.

"Hi, Chiron." Percy and Annabeth said.

Then I remembered something Grover had said, what must be years ago, while he was trying to get us to camp. In order to keep our spirits up and motivate us, he told us some things about the camp. I think he mentioned something about a Chiron. I guess the fact that he's a centaur just slipped his mind. Yup, that seemed like a Grover thing to do.

"Er, hello, sir…" I said nervously. I had no idea how to greet a centaur demigod trainer.

"Hello, child," He said warmly. It didn't even annoy me the way he called me "child". "You have no idea how glad I am that you are safe after all. It is very rare that a half-blood is returned to. Especially when they are in a condition such as you were in."

"Yeah, I guess I made it safely to camp after all," I said, getting more comfortable. "I guess you know who poisoned my tree?"

"Yes," He said, with a pained look on his face. "Come inside."

"Well," Annabeth said, not meeting my eyes. "Someone- a half-blood- has gotten really upset with his dad, and the Olympians in general. He... was- is- being influenced by the titan Kronos, to overthrow Olympus."

"But what did my tree have to do with it?"

"Well without it we wouldn't have protection," Percy said. He continued; "There's also a prophecy, one that talks about a child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. And how they have _something _to do with the destruction of Olympus. I don't know the details, _they _(he glared at Chiron and Annabeth) haven't told me. Before you came back, that could only have been me, but now you're back…"

"And why did they want me back?"

"To use you, child," Chiron answered this time. "I only hope they will not be able to."

"Who would think that I'd fight for the titans? I mean, they were bad, right?"

Even as I said it, the pieces started to form together in my mind. Someone who knew (or thought) that I'd have their back, wasn't too happy with their dad, and knew that I felt pretty much the same way. It could only be... but no, there were some things that didn't fit. If it was _him, _why would he poison _my_ tree?

Annabeth muttered something very quiet, her head still down.

"What?" I choked out, with tears starting to form.

"Luke," she said, taking a deep breath. "It was Luke."

The tears came in full now. I wasn't sure if they were tears of pain, loss, anger, or what. I was mad though. Mad at Luke for abandoning me, and thinking that i would join him. Mad at Hermes for turning Luke against him. Mad at myself for not being there for him.

"How?" I asked, just wanting to get this all done with now. "What has he done? Why would he do this?"

"Well," Percy said, his scowl even worse. "He was the one that stole Zeus's bolt, and he tried to kill me, Grover, and Annabeth. When that didn't work he just tried to kill me. Then he poisoned your tree, and is currently trying to resurrect Kronos."

"He changed," Annabeth said, more in control and consoling now. "After you died. He became even angrier, especially at Hermes. And then, he failed a quest….and it was even worse. He tried not to show it, but I could tell. He was nothing like the Luke he used to be."

I didn't know how I felt about all this, except mad. So I got mad. I could feel the electricity coming off my body as I stormed out of the Big House. I broke into a run and didn't stop until I reached the closest thing that felt like a home. The pine tree on top of Half-Blood Hill.

Annabeth POV

My skin was still tingling from Thalia's electricity, and I absentmindedly wondered how many Percy started out of the Big House after her, but I stopped him, and just shook my head. I knew she just needed to be alone for now. I went back to Cabin Six, and I think I saw Percy go to the arena. Maybe I would join him later.

After about a half an hour had passed, I went out and saw Thalia walking toward Cabin One.

"Hey," I said. "How're you feeling?"

"I think you know," she said. "Then again…. maybe you don't."

"Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't. I don't quite know what Luke was to you, and I'm not sure I want to know. But don't think that he was nothing to me, because after you died, he was pretty much everything to me."

"Sorry."

"And, I know that this wasn't a great first day back, but give it a chance. Most of the people here are great, and it's almost dinner."

**AN: So, here's the second chapter. I may have been overestimating myself when I said 2 chapters a week. That's still my goal, but it's more likely to be around 1.5 a week, if that were possible. Hopefully though, it will come easier as I get more experienced, or at least that's what I assume.**


End file.
